Episodes
This is a list of the Happy Tree Friends Internet and TV episodes. There are 5 seasons of the Internet shorts, and 13 episodes of the TV series. Each TV episode is 22 minutes, split into 3 shorter 7 minute episodes. There have also been rumors that a second TV Series season is still in the works, but Ken Pontac says that the TV series is currently off the air due to budget problems. In October 2014, it was announced that there will be a full-length film based on the show. It is planned to be released sometime in the near future. Trivia *A majority of the episode names in the Happy Tree Friends series are puns of everyday phrases and/or a play on words. (Example: The phrase "It's been fun knowing ya" was turned into Spin Fun Knowin' Ya) *Many episodes from the Season 1 and 2 internet shorts contain a glitch where an image of another scene from the episode would appear for a split second (usually spoiling a character's injury or death). This was fixed in the TV series and onward, with the last occurrence being in Just Desert. *Starting in From A to Zoo, an episode would usually begin with a tune. At the end of the episode, a distorted version of the same tune would be played in accordance to a usually gory scene. It would usually be the tune played on two different tracks, with one track transposed up a half-step. *''Party Animal, ''Gems the Breaks, As You Wish and Tongue in Cheek are the only TV episodes without featuring pop-ups. *''Intimate Spotlight, ''Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Vote or Die, YouTube 101: Subscriptions and Oh Xmas Tree are the only episodes not to have any pain, death, or destruction in them. No blood or gore appeared in Bite Sized or YouTube Copyright School, although Nutty and Russell (respectively) get injured in those episodes. *''From A to Zoo, ''And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Doggone It, Concrete Solution, Sea What I Found (original version on iTunes as well), Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Snow Place to Go, and Gems the Breaks were edited into two-parters for the iTunes Podcast versions. *There are moments where two episodes would have the same moral: **''Keepin' it Reel'' and See What Develops (A picture is worth a thousand words!) **''A Sucker for Love Part 1'' and Concrete Solution (Take the bitter with the sweet!) **''Better Off Bread'' and Blast from the Past (Time heals all wounds!) **''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy'' and Wishy Washy (Wash behind the ears!) **''Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)'' and Peas in a Pod (Two is company, three is a crowd!) *So far, nobody has been killed by firearms (with the exception of Cuddles in New Season Teaser), since Kenn Navarro stated that it wouldn't be very imaginative. Guns were used in Operation: Tiger Bomb, but this is part of the Ka-Pow! spin-off series. *The TV series (most notably episodes such as Wishy Washy and Tongue in Cheek) seem to be more gruesome than the internet series. *As of December 2, 2012, every conglomeration of the TV episodes has been uploaded on YouTube. *Seasons 1 and 2 each contain 27 episodes, though season 3 contains 24 and season 4 contains 9. Thus, Season 4 is currently the shortest internet season and also the shortest to finish, as it lasted less than a year. Season 3 is the internet season that took the longest to finish, as it was 6 years long. * The end credits from season 3 onward are based on the back of The Little Golden Books (see at the picture for a comparison). **Confirmed by Kenn Navarro. *Usually, Happy Tree Friends episodes are free, but One Foot in the Grave is the first TV episode to be available for digital download (in full HD) for $1.99. The bonus is that you can also view full storyboards by purchasing it. *Season 3 and Season 4 are currently the only seasons whose respective final episodes don't have two parts. *Every episode from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya to Nuttin' but the Tooth (with the exception of Crazy Ant-ics, Treasure Those Idol Moments, and Chip Off the Ol' Block) has the suffix "ing" replaced with just "in'" in it. *Almost every single episode of the series (internet and TV) has trees in it. The only known episodes that don't have any trees at all are Whose Line Is It Anyway?, Mime and Mime Again, Icy You, Off the Hook, Get Whale Soon, Spare Me, Suck It Up, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Something Fishy, Shard at Work, and Without a Hitch. *Lumpy and Sniffles are the only main characters to appear in every season finale so far. *Kenn Navarro has stated that the episode everybody had the most fun making was Season 2's Eye Candy. *Not counting a few Blurbs and Classics Remastered episodes, no new episodes were released during the year of 2015. **Not counting the free releases of the Still Alive episodes, no new episodes (regular or irregular) were released during 2017 and 2018 as well. *On El Rey Network airings during The Mondo Animation Hour, the title cards and character pop-ups are cut out entirely, going straight from the Happy Tree Friends logo to the episode's opening scene. The end credits are also moved and incorporated into The Mondo Animation Hour's own end credits, with the episode's title displayed above the credits. *''One Foot in the Grave'', and possibly the rest of the TV series, was at least partially produced in 2005. External links *Watch Happy Tree Friends episodes Episodes Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Browse